Telling off Tyki
by Rincon-kun
Summary: PreDGM. Road looks for Tyki and starts telling him off because he hasn't been home lately. Pairing, incest. XD Bdae fic for Jorg!


_So! This is __a special fan fic! Why? Oh, my! Oh, my! –twirls- Well, because this is dedicated! (Funny how I can't write something without giving it to someone, but the thing is I won't post anything if it isn't for anyone because if I don't feel like 'I've got to post it for you', I will never post it XD). This one goes to my NBMF Jorg, whose b-dae's today! –starts bouncing and clapping- Happy b-dae, Jorg! Hope you do like it…and I hope you all enjoy it too._

_As you must know by now, I don't own anything…maybe the insane DGM fanatism, but nothing apart from that XD_

X X X

"You're late. I thought you wouldn't come" she said as a familiar shadow got near her. She had been waiting for about half an hour for him, watching people coming and going through the street suppressing to give them intense hatred gazes and the desire to tear them up to pieces. There were two things she could just not stand: to be waiting for someone in the middle of a human crowded alley and having nothing to have fun with while she tried to bear the annoying task. She went on, rather reproachfully as the shadow was near enough to hear her mumbling "You're so busy living your human life that you don't seem to even care for me… You know how much I hate to wait"

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Tyki said as he took a hold of her hand and started walking through the alley along with her "But I thought the Millennium Earl was going to come, not you, Road"

"What do you mean by that? Asked the girl named Road. Her voice was dangerously sweet. "Aren't you happy to see me? Did you want to come home alone? As I say, you care more about your human friends than your own family…" Tyki let out a soft laugh.

"Come on, Road, you know that's not true. Of course I'm happy to see you…why wouldn't I? What makes you think I care more about them than you guys?" Tyki stopped walking and squatted down. He stroked Road's left cheek and smiled to her. She stared at him and then crossed her arms not believing a thing.

"You've changed a lot lately" she replied, flatly "You're not the same…it's like you were…I don't know…maybe…ashamed of being a Noah."

That made Tyki's smile froze. He changed it to a surprised look.

"Why do you…? Road, you know I would never…" Tyki shook his head in disbelief and sighed. "This is stupid…"

"Oh, really? Then, tell me…how long have you been away from home, huh?" Tyki did not answer "You don't come near us if you can manage it; you only come when Sennenko wants to talk to you. This is the first time I've seen you in months…and I've missed you so much…"it was Road's turn to sigh; her usually pale features were going red. She closed her eyes and hugged Tyki. He hugged too. Then she continued "If I'm telling you this is because I love you. You're part of my family and I can't afford to lose you precisely because of that. But there are some times when I feel…I feel you regret what you are and that you would rather to stay in your 'white form', instead of being with us…"

Tyki held on Road even tighter. She felt so safe and protected in his arms. Road said nothing, waiting for Tyki to answer.

"Of course I don't. I love you all too. You're my family. I'll always be there for you, even though I'm far away" he set apart from Road and smiled yet again. She still could not believe him. There was something in his eyes that betrayed his smile. She sighed again. Tyki tried again to convince her "I swear. Look, just for you to know I'm not lying; I've been doing some research work for the Earl of Millennium, I've been traveling all over the world looking for information about Innocence and…"

"Don't try to convince me…" Road cut across him. He seemed to be surprised again. It was one of the few times he saw Road that serious. "It's you the one who has to become convinced of what you're saying" both of them fell silent. Tyki did not know what else to say, so he got up to his feet and started to walk, still holding Road's hand tightly. He was wondering why on earth she was telling him off like this and precisely that moment. It was not that he did not love his family…

It was just that he was scared of himself…and what he was capable to do. He was in no way ashamed of being a Noah…

He was afraid of letting it out and losing all he had worked for.

The atmosphere suddenly turned heavy and tense. The sun was setting and the sky was painted in shades of pink, orange and bloody red. It heralded the incoming storm. They had to hurry if they wanted to get home as dry as they were now. They finally got out the crowded alley and turned left to get to the main avenue.

"Where are we going?" asked Tyki when he was sick of the silence that grew between them. "Thought you were taking me home?"

"I am…"said Road stiffly "I just want to go to a quieter place. Too many people, I can't appear a door here. It'd bring out too much attention"

"If you say so…" Tyki shrugged. He took out a cigarette and lighted it up "Anyway, why didn't the Duke Millennium come? He told me he had to talk to me in private…"

"Well," Road started, smiling and looking up at Tyki "He _was _coming, but something happened in the end and he had to leave. That's why he sent me instead" and then, she added more to herself than to Tyki "It looks as though he really needs us this time" Tyki shivered slightly, and Road smirked. "What's that look of yours? Are you scared? Afraid you can't _come back_?"" Tyki's eyes were full of concern. He took the cigarette up to his lips, his hands shaking madly. Road, still smirking, raised an eyebrow. "Ooooh, Tyki, it seems like you **do **have a soft spot for the humans…"

And that finally took out Tyki's thoughts to the surface.

"And what if I do?" he said. His voice was shaking in anger, but he tried to soften it. He did not want to shout at Road. She stared at him, still smirking, maybe having fun at what she was seeing. Tyki got desperate, but calmed down as he said "Well, I have a life, you know? I can't…throw it away just like that!"

"Yeah…"replied Road sweetly. They stopped again. This time the place they chose to do so was quite deserted and only the roar of the wind could be heard apart from their breathing. It was a blind alley; no one and nothing could be seen in the distance excepting a pair of rubbish bins and some boxes. Road leaned towards Tyki and tiptoed to hold his face. He squatted down again just to make it easier for her to reach it. Road had her hands on Tyki's soft cheeks and started stroking them with her thumbs. Then she closed her eyes and placed her forehead upon her relative's. They both were warm, although cold air was starting to blow hard. "I know you can't do it. But you must understand that's not your reality, it isn't what you have to do; it simply isn't your real life. And sooner or later, whether you want to or not, you'll have to decide where do you want to be…"Road opened her eyes and looked straight on Tyki's worried ones. She smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Tyki's pouting lips. He felt himself shivering at this unexpected reaction from the little girl (but he also realized it was not that bad and wanted to go on). Then she said "Or whom do you want to be with."

Tyki smirked suddenly and Road gave him a surprised look.

"The thing is…" he began. It was his turn to lean towards Road "…I'm two different persons out there…" he left his cigarette lying on the ground "…and whatever I say now will lack of sense once I turn again into my white form. But there's something that will never, ever change its meaning, not mattering whether I'm on my white or black form, Road…

"I love you so much…and you taste so damn good…" he caught Road's lips so fast that she did not realize what was happening until she had her back lying flat on the floor (Thank God the place was empty). She felt how the tobacco and woody scent filled her insides. That well known aroma that she would breathe for hours if she had the chance.

When he let go of her, she just giggled.

"Hey! That was fun!" her lips were bruised and her cheeks were dyed with a slight shade of pink. Her ears were also burning and her heart was throbbing madly. Tyki smiled widely, but, somehow, he felt overwhelmingly guilty. He had just let out his inside Noah. Road had his 'pleasure' tingling a little.

As the feeling of guilt was so strong, he said:

"Yeah, it was, but…do me a favour, would you?" Road nodded, smiling "Let's keep this as a secret. If the Millennium Earl knows about this, we'll both be in deep shit…"

Road gave him a reproachful look.

"Tyki-pon, you know Sennenko doesn't like you saying that kind of things. And even though I love you so much, I don't like hearing you saying that either…"

Tyki helped her getting up and he sat on the floor. He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"OK, I won't do it again, just because you're the one asking" Road smiled at him too.

The floor started to tremble and a big, red and black chess patterned door appeared beside them. Tyki got up and stared at it. He suppressed a deep sigh.

"So…" he heard Road saying "Let's go home, precious secret. Sennenko must be waiting for us already."

And they crossed the door to their very own world, together as they always should be. They were family, were they not? And this was just another family secret as many others that already existed.

That was right, was it not?

X X X

_-whistles- Finished? Well, if you reached this spot, maybe you did, and I have to thank you because you didn't fall asleep XD._

_Anyway, happy b-dae, Jorg! Hope you like it and don't shoot me when you finish reading this XD_

_If you review it, don't be so cruel. It's the first DGM fic I've uploaded…(not the first one I wrote…I'll post more depending on homework or if my lethargy allows me to do so XD) Be kind, please? _

_Lara!_


End file.
